User talk:Ibarber
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Gorosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 05:16, May 23, 2010 Concerning Koranga... Hello, Ibarber, I'd like like to talk to you concerning all your edits pertaining to Koranga. Do you think you could please add the title " Fanzilla:" to the page of Godzilla vs Koranga, since it is a piece of fanwork? Doing so would greatly help in not creating some confusion and letting others know that Godzilla vs Koranga is not an official Toho film. I also hope you can transfer the edits youv'e made concerning GvsKo in monsters' pages such as Baragon to your "Godzilla vs Koranga" page. Thank you for your time! Kurtzilla 13:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Kurtzilla Hello, just wanted to compliment your pic of Manda, but it wasn't in the movie, do you know where it came from? Godzilla99mr 02:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Godzilla99mr Hello, Ibarber, I really like your monster Koranga.I was going to ask you do you have a deviantart because I will like to ask your permission to draw Koranga in a picture with my monster Gonga. My Deviantart Name: Gonga01 My Youtube Name: TheScar51 Gonga01 4:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Gonga01 THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USED YOUR MONSTER DON'T WORRIE HE IS IN GOOD HANDS. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT Gonga01 7:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Gonga01 No Fanfiction I would like to let you know that Fanfiction will not be allowed anymore on this wiki, the reason for this rule is because this is not a fanon wiki, and lately too much fan-made material has been added and is treated as actual canon and listed on several actual canon pages. If you want to add your Fanfiction, please add it on Godzilla Fanon. If you don't believe me, then read our policies, and you'll get it. Koranga and other things What are you talking about? Koranga WASN'T supposed to be apart of the Godzilla series, Toho themselves never said anything about Koranga. So Koranga IS a fanon-monster done by YOU. You came up with Koranga, Ibarber. Although, if you want to move your Koranga-related things to Godzilla Fanon, I can simply restore all Koranga-related content, including the article itself, so that you can start getting prepared. Also, I've received my orders from the bureaucrat to delete all fanfiction and I will follow them out to the letter, as it is my swarn duty as an admin. So everything you've told me today is wrong. All I'm doing is making this wiki look more professional and clean. Reply Again, what are you talking about? I don't recall someone ever being mad at me. Return of the Koranga-related materials? So, you wanna move every single bit of Koranga-related material to Godzilla Fanon? Koranga I have restored your Fanzilla:Godzilla vs. Koranga and Fanzilla:Koranga articles, now get ready to move all that stuff to Godzilla Fanon. Reply Okay, first of all, you're welcome, and second of all, Koranga was NOT, got that? NOT going to become a real character in the Godzilla franchise because Toho never had any plans for Koranga, no websites like Toho Kingdom says anything about Koranga, Koranga is ONLY your fan-made Godzilla monster. Koranga I read about Koranga going to become a monster... I want that to happen as well! With Mecha-cobra! That's so cool. I mean... EXACTLY like how you feel about Koranga becoming a real monster is how I feel about Mecha-Cobra. I dream of turning my monster into a reality. Do you feel that way about Koranga? I'm Titanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 06:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply The information is all here in this website that I will now link you to. http://www.historyvortex.org/GodzillaEvolution2.html Also, BatoGoji and RadoGoji have their own articles already, so you can check them out if you want. Reply So, you want me to restore them? If so, then please describe what all the photos that you think got deleted look like, and I can simply restore them. Reply Uh... This one?